1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to display on-screen display user-guide information on the status of an external device until the external device operates normally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a display device demodulates broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station and outputs the demodulated broadcast signals in the form of video and/or audio signals to a cathode-ray tube and/or a speaker. In addition, the display device receives signals from an external device, such as a set-top box, DVD player, VCR, or LD player, etc., and outputs the signals to the cathode-ray tube and/or the speaker.
A user may turn off power from the display device while watching the video signals (or listening to the audio signals) received from the external device and displayed on the display device. The user may then turn on power to the display device, and then turn on power to the external device. In this case, the display device may start up and become ready to operate normally in a relatively short time, while the external device may be take longer to start up and output video/audio signals after a predetermined time. Therefore, the display device cannot receive signals from the external device for the predetermined time, and so displays user-guide information, such as “no signal input”, on its screen for the predetermined time. This may lead the user to incorrectly think that the external device or the display device is malfunctioning, and consequently, lead the user to begin pressing buttons and looking for a problem.